Journey through the Dark
by Gil Galad
Summary: This is a Touya/Yue YAOI fic ihihihihihihi very explicit and if you don't like the idea of shounen ai DONT read the damn thing. Flames are not welcome but managable
1. A Shadow Has Fallen...

Journey through the dark  
  
Author's notes---I don't know weather you going to like this or not but this is a crossing between CCS and the elven myths so... It's all up to you  
  
----This story is dedicated to Dark Ice Angel who brought the light back to my sight and I saw the beauty of the world again.  
  
  
  
Gil Galad  
  
Important: This story contains YAOI so if you are displeased by such things, please DO NOT read it at first place and don't flame. Some of the characters here are property of J. R. R. Tolkien and others belong to CLAMP, the all other ones are fruit of my sick subconscious. Some part of this story is based over FULL MOON chapter2 (by Dark Ice Angel) so I do suggest that for complete understanding you should read it first to get the idea…THIS STORY DO NOT CONTINUE or IS IN ANY WAY RELATED TO FULL MOON (by Dark Ice Angel)  
  
Chapter 1: A Shadow has fallen…  
  
Touya was holding Sakura in his hands while her tiny body trembled with tears. She was crying and crying, tears falling down her face and soaking Touya's sweater.  
  
" Onii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…"-cried again Sakura-"I lost hiiiiiim, I looooooossssssst him………aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa………I LOST HIM IT"S ALL MY FAULT…"  
  
"No kaiiju"-whispered Touya with a gaze blank-" It's my fault…it's all my fault… I should've been there"  
  
Keroberos stood still in the middle of the room, unusually quite with eyes stared at Touya and his mistress. She was devastated and her brother…//I don't want to be at Clow's place right now// thought the sun lion noticing the brood face and those blank scary dark eyes. Touya was calm as nothing had happened but the others knew this was no good. His silence was like the perfect weather before a twister hit full power. And eventually after few minutes cold, frightening sparkles appeared in his eyes. He gently put Sakura on the sofa where she wrapped her knees and continued crying. Tomoyo sat next to her comforting the small body with soft embrace. Sayoran stood pale and numb, watching absently everything…trying to figure all out. Spinel and Ruby Moon held a considerably long distance between both the golden sun lion and Touya. The dark-haired young man made a footstep toward Eriol, who glanced at him with genuine fear. His eyes opened widely when Touya silently grabbed his neck and lifted him up. Spinel tried to move for protecting his master but the deep angry growl from Keroberos made him freeze. His master was on his own now.  
  
Touya stood straight, blind, deaf and numb by grief and pain holding Eriol in the air and suddenly he began to squeeze the boy's neck.  
  
" Argghhhrghhhhhh"-grouched Eriol-" P-put me d-d-do-own"  
  
The young man continued and all the hidden rage began to pour…his eyes gleaming, his face white as dead..  
  
" You knew"- Touya's voice was like a growl of a wounded wolf-" You knew this will happen and you LEFT him… !!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Eriol's face turned red as he gasped for air. He tried to take Touya's grip away from his throat without any success.  
  
" I didn't "-almost inaudibly said Eriol (but it was Clow's voice) –"I…I will explain…just p-p-put me hhhrrrrrrrrrrr down"  
  
With nefarious look on his face Touya threw the little boy half-away the room. Sakura cried  
  
"Touyaaaaa don't …d…"- but her scream ceased when she saw the raucous face of her brother. His woe was tremendous. Eriol straighten up and spoke rather ambivalently:  
  
" I didn't know that this would occur. How could I know, when I don't even recognize these creatures."  
  
Touya writhed his arm so that Eriol clamored because of the pain.  
  
" Stop lying"-hissed the dark young man-"If you tell me one more lie I will break every bone of your body and will show you the true path of redemption through pain. WHERE IS YUE? What they do to him? IS HE DEAD? Why I can't feel him anymore?"  
  
Hearing this Sakura screamed again with pain and tears in her eyes.  
  
" No-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-ooooo...onii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn…tell me Yue is not deaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad... It's all my fault …I failed again… I couldn't protect him…because of me he is DEAD now…."  
  
Eriol couldn't stand Sakura's pain anymore and said with Clow's voice:  
  
" Yue is not dead. There are other reasons why you cannot feel him anymore Touya. He is possessed…by dark magic. He is no more the guardian of the moon. He is evil now…an evil creature with powers greater that anyone here… greater even than mine …and he will use them against us because he has no longer memory of us "- the voice became low and shattered into pieces of sadness and grief-" Not even of you Touya, not even of me."  
  
Touya's knees bent down and he fell on the couch next to Sakura. There was no longer anger in him as he exhaled:  
  
"He 's alive! That is enough for me!"  
  
Sakura looked at Eriol with hope on her face.  
  
"How can we bring him back to us"-asked she with her voice still shivering-"What must we do?"  
  
Eriol looked back at her bemused.  
  
"I don't know"-murmured the small boy shrugging his tiny shoulders  
  
The Death herself couldn't be so frightening when Touya jumped at Eriol. Keroberos placed his paw over Touya's shoulder in attempt to stop him if he decides to break Eriol's neck this time.  
  
Startled Eriol pull back crawling down the carpet speaking as fast as he could:  
  
"Their magic is dark and powerful. I cannot break it because right now Yue is not even here. They live in another dimension and every 2000 years they try to conquer this world. All the clans on earth unite at this time to prevent this invasion. We were most unlucky for HE sends us his best warriors. And they did what they were sent to do, captured Yue so that HE could poison him with his dark magic and make him slave. And so can put him ahead of his dark legions … and if this happen no force could stop him."  
  
Touya raised his head and Eriol saw the love and pain in his dark eyes, saw the hurt of this loss, saw the anger, the hatred, the will to survive for so great and strong was this boy's love for Yue.  
  
"I cannot reverse the process nor go to this place but there is one person who can…"-softly added Clow's voice-"The only one who is able to face this challenge and who won't be killed by Yue for his memories of this person cannot be erased even from Morgoth's evil."  
  
"Is that how this evil god is named…?" asked Sayoran- " Morgoth…?"  
  
"Yes"-answered Eriol-" And his power is great and evil and his shadow has begun to fall over many worlds… as ours still is holding for the sake of two."  
  
"Call this person immediately if you want to live to see the sunrise Clow"-leaned over him Touya-" I want to see him"  
  
Eriol stood up and spoke with deep singing voice:  
  
" A Elbereth Gilthoniel silivren penna miriel o menel, aglar elenath. Na-chaered palan-diriel o galladhremmin ennorath. Fannilos le linnathon nef aear si nef aearon."  
  
And a bright light filled the room with the sound of silver bells ringing form a distance, as they heard a voice tender and strong, smooth, sounding like a spring waterfall:  
  
"Aiya Eriol , manen nalye amelima meldo"  
  
"Mae govannen Celeb Galad … naalye linta! Hantale ar nan maara" replied Eriol and bowed to the floor-"Cormamin lindula ele ile vanya Celeb Galad Hantale!!"  
  
  
  
Notes:  
  
1 Aiya- hello (in a polite and cheerful way)  
  
1.1 Manen nalye- how are you  
  
Amelima – very dear friend  
  
Meldo- friend (or lover)  
  
Mae govannen- Welcome back (in a very dear and close to heart way)  
  
Naalye linta- you are fast  
  
Hantale- domou arigatou  
  
Ar- and  
  
Nan maara- I am very well  
  
1.2 Cormamin lindula ele ile- my heart sings to see you  
  
Vanya- beautiful  
  
Celeb- silver  
  
Galad- light 


	2. The Silver Lily

1 The Silver Lily  
  
1.1 Chapter 2: "The Silver Lily"  
  
WARNING" This chapter contains YAOI scenes and if you cannot bare this simply don't read it.  
  
Again to Dark Ice Angel—"Please don't kill me, ()), but this one is for you"  
  
  
  
It was the first night of the new moon and Yue felt uncomfortable because in these nights he was more vulnerable than ever. At new moon he always felt alone, abandoned, sad and full of grief for the past. It was though one lovely summer night full of life, noise and rose aroma. Perched at the terrace he saw Touya entering the garden.  
  
"I hoped to see you tonight Yue"—whispered softly the boy while placing a warm, delicate kiss over Yue's lips.  
  
The moon guardian raised an eyebrow surprised.  
  
"Why To-ya? Is there something wrong?"  
  
The serious face of his object of affection made his heart skip some beats. A cold, horrifying premonition crawled into his stomach. // Well, it was too perfect to last more than a heartbeat. //he thought and a sad smile appeared at the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Yue…"-began Touya and stopped bemused. A great sadness has fallen over the guardian's face and that smile…which made his beauty even more overwhelmingly breathtaking. That perfectly carved sad, pale face had to become his'…forever. Stunned by Yue's sadness and perfection Touya's heart started panting.  
  
" Yue…"  
  
"Yes, To-ya…?"—the smooth voice purred his name as the moon guardian put his hands over the boy's shoulders.  
  
"Yue…"—so sweet was the name on Touya's tongue—"There has been a while since we last met"  
  
Yue closed his eyes and quivered // Now I will hear my verdict, now I will be sent away //crossed his mind when he felt a light caress on his cheek. Refusing to open his eyes he heard Touya's words like in a dream.  
  
"I need you by my side Yue. Cannot stand this isolation of yours any longer. I want to be with you Yue. There is no other way for me, I DON"T WANT it any other way. My arms are empty, my heart is cold, my mind is like an eagle imprisoned in a birdcage."  
  
Touya lifted Yue's marble chin leveling his eyes with the silvery-blue ones.  
  
"LOOK AT ME"  
  
As the moon guardian glazed at him the starlight glistened in a peculiar way. With a careful gesture afraid of even touching the fragile perfection of this ravishing beauty in front of him Touya wiped out the crystalline teardrops from the wide open unbelieving, catlike eyes he loved so much.  
  
"O-o-oh my love"—muffled the dark-haired boy—"When will you finally get this in your beautiful head. My eyes are blind, when they cannot see yours. My soul is tearing apart, when your smile is not comforting it. My ears are deaf until they hear your voice speaking. My body is aching without yours to hold it. My skin feels only your warm breath, my life is incomplete without you in it."  
  
With each word spoken Touya neared his face to the angel's and when it was all said and his heart felt free he kissed him—deep, strong and passionate, feeling the answer.  
  
THIS KISS…  
  
Yue was stunned by this egregious feeling outburst from Touya. Even in his wildest dreams he couldn't imagine to hear such words meant for him and him alone. His mind was spinning exulted by this apotheosis of love.  
  
And he enjoyed it. Replied to Touya's kiss with every part of his body, wrapping his arms around the slender waist of the young man, imprinting in his memory the delectable feeling of his tongue exploring the velvety sweetness of Touya's mouth.  
  
Entering the house bodies enveloped in tight embrace they didn't notice the lonely bright ray of starlight hitting the alley and the suddenly blossomed enigmatic single silver lily.  
  
"A-a-ahh Atani… Nai hiruvalye Valimar. Nai elye hiruvalye. Nai oio alasse amelima meldo…"—whispered a magnificent voice in the air. Or it was just a summer night wind's exhale.  
  
Back at the room sinking in Touya's kisses Yue heard the wind and glanced at the bed. A silver lily shimmered dimly over the emerald-green satin sheers. // O-o Celeb Galad why I ever doubted your wisdom. Hantale vanya Noldo.//thought the moon guardian tenderly pushing the boy away. Smiling at his confused expression he pointed the bed.  
  
"Let me now show you how I feel To-ya. How I love you."-the enchanting voice delicately titillating Touya's consciousness.  
  
"I didn't know you like emerald satin."— smirked the young man.  
  
"There are so many things you don't know about me, dear boy…"—the depraved smile in return was somehow scary.  
  
With on graceful movement Yue slipped off his robe leering at his lover. // Now let's remember what was the emerald satin…// He began unbuttoning Touya's shirt teasingly slow giving him a lick on the crook of his neck for each of the first three buttons. Then his slender fingers started crawling over the smooth skin of Touya's chest in long serpentines, teasing, caressing, making the boy shiver and moan with pleasure. Suddenly two long roped dropped from the sealing, wrapped around Touya's hands and lifted them up. Simultaneously the naked glowing angel, gripping a fistful of cloth with either hand, yanked so hard the fabric gave away and fell off. Next moment he clawed down his chest, long fingernails scrapping hard across the nipples, leaving red lines and drops of blood. Touya groaned of both pleasure and pain, eyes shut. A new feeling was added soon – cool lips over the scratched nipples – so seductive, so pleasurable, so sadistically brief. After a few seconds long as an eternity Touya's skin was tormented again. Nibbling the back of his neck and slowly going down his spine, moist tongue drawing exquisite spirals, hands fondling the tight round globes of his butt—Yue was enjoying his power and the effect of it. // To-ya, To-ya, my so young, innocent and… naïve lover, if you could only imagine the pleasure you are giving me.// The thought crossing his mind made the guardian's expression close to psychotic.  
  
Touya couldn't do much but to beg for more. A scream drawled from his throat when he felt Yue's hand stroking his hard erection from behind, pumping his wrist and one delicate finger in his mouth. He licked the velvety pad at first then started sucking it. A soft moan issued from Yue. The silky silver tresses falling all over him increasing the pleasure beyond limits of pain. The naughty finger left the slick moistness of the warm mouth sneaking his way down to anoint the tight pink bud of Touya's opening. Then slowly slipped inside with careful thrusts, in and out, making way for another, both stretching the tight ring muscle. Probing gently, brushing against his prostate and the famous G-spot.  
  
There was rich scent in the air-white lilac, magnolia blossoms, rays of starlight and the overtaking, materialized fragrance of love and passion-so thick that drugged the mind.  
  
Touya screamed in protest when the fingers brushed again the G-spot and abruptly disappeared, leaving him frustrated and burning.  
  
The ropes loosened their grip and Yue caught the falling trembling body. His hands around Touya's waist, two steps backward like in a dance and the boy found himself lying on the bed, his legs wrapping tightly Yue's waist, emerald softness embracing the burning skin. The angel reached for a small crystal jar and took a generous bit of the transparent slimy substance in it. Again his slimy finger entered the boy, thrusting, exploring, then another, than the third, all repeating the magical dance and making Touya twist and beg, moaning, screaming of desire.  
  
// Mistress of her own lust… Morgoth had right. No wonder he was hurt and obsessed with her. //thought Yue yanking and slicking his cock with the lilac-magnolia oil, Celeb's favorite one. Withdrawing his fingers, in one swift movement Yue entered the velvety tightness.  
  
Touya howled arching his back. The pleasure combined with raw magic made him half-unconscious. The next moment slick hand pumping skillfully his erection threw him in another dimension of feeling-- lust –complete, uncontrollable, breathtaking, brainwashing, deadly lust. He could feel the waves of raw magic radiating from the moon guardian, piercing his body, embracing his spirit and taking him higher and higher. Endless up-loop of spinning spirals, reaching the bright light of the stars.  
  
Slow and tender, harsh and fast, Yue's furious, erratic rhythm mercilessly harassing his body and soul, taking him up to the bliss of orgasm and dragging him down, over and over again, for the countless time.  
  
Touya felt himself vanish to the point of no return.  
  
Finally after hour and a half of inquisition Yue took pity of his lover and allowed them both to melt in the heavenly bliss. Their cries became one when the tides of pleasure and magical energy overflowed the bodies.  
  
" I love you Yue"—muffled Touya before his universe shattered into pieces and he sunk in the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
Yue smirked as lying next to him, enveloped both with his wings and the green satin. The radiating dim starlight from the silver lily shimmered like in disapproval.  
  
"I know the human bodies are fragile"—scowled Yue  
  
The lily shimmered again.  
  
"He will get accustomed to it. I am sure…"—and the Vail of sleep fell over him leaving a delightful smile on the marble face. 


	3. Captured

Chapter 3 " Captured "  
  
Author's notes: ----Reading this chapter you will find references to Full Moon chapter2 (by Dark Ice Angel)  
  
----All the song quoted here are from "Nightfall in Middle earth" Blind Guardian  
  
----I DO NOT own the characters, some belong to CLAMP, some to J.R.R.Tolkien but the others are created by my own sick, twisted imagination and are different form these in ANGEL SANCTUARY (by Kaori Yuki—lucky woman). Although there is a reference to ANGEL SANCTUARY (but only a resemblance in the main story line)  
  
----to Dark Ice Angel -"I wish upon a star to follow where you are…"  
  
  
  
Narrator [Morgoth]:  
  
" Now you are my guest…Forever…"  
  
HA-HA-HA-HA-HA  
  
When the light softened in front of Eriol was standing a creature beautiful beyond imagination. All hearts stopped aghast by the grace and glory embodied in this fair being.  
  
"What will thy reason be for calling me Clow"-singed again her enthralling voice as an elegant hand was placed on Eriol's cheek.  
  
"Forgive me Milady"-answered the boy staring at the inhuman, versicoloured eyes without pupils-"I call thee for great sorrow bestowed upon us Lady Ice. Yue…"-tears choked his throat and he started quivering.  
  
"He has fallen into the shadow…"-whispered Celeb Galad with grief clouding the splendid face-"Wise was thy decision to call for me, mellon. Centuries have passed since his face was seen for one last time."  
  
Touya, Sakura, Tomoyo and the others were numb, astonished by the sight of this ethereal creature standing in the middle of the room. She was an elf. Over six feet tall, high and light. Radiant. Her hair fell down at waist-long light-brown shading of ruby, golden and silver waves, revealing pointy ears. Her body strong and slender, seductive, was the grace itself in every move. She seemed to be floating in the air not walking on the ground as she neared Touya and bent to kiss him on the forehead, for such great was her magnificence.  
  
"Let your heart be free of trouble tonight child"-smiled her golden eyes- "Rest"-moved the pale lips after the words were spoken and heard-"Great is the evil power of Morgoth but it can be defeated for mighty is the Light over the Shadow. And even greater strength has the love pure and innocent"  
  
Celeb Galad waved her hand and everybody fell asleep except Eriol.  
  
"Explain"-pierced him the cold alien sound-"Is that thy way to repay me for your wish being granted?"  
  
Eriol felt miserable and guilty that his body became smaller and so fragile, convulsing from quite sobs.  
  
"HE sent the Nazghul Celeb"-sobbed Clow's voice-"We couldn't do anything…"  
  
Celeb scowled, her eyes turning into emerald shade of green. The temperature in the room utterly dropped below zero. It was freezing cold.  
  
"HE sent four of these forsaken goddamned ringwrights…four Nazghul… FOUR"- shouted desperately Eriol-"There was nothing we could do. NOTHING"-and burst into tears.  
  
The majestic figure stood silent with eerily brood face, perilously close to get angry.  
  
The boy fell on his knees sobbing, pleading.  
  
"You know how much I loved him, how much I desired him. Why are you accusing me? I did send him to Li's…to you… And I never even hoped that you would let him go… I…I"-the tears kept running down his face, bright, freezing ice-drops.  
  
"I let him go. I returned him to you. Your wish was fulfilled for thy pure heart and for your love."-the she-elf leaned over and lifted Eriol up-"But it is not you meant to help him now Clow. Your time has passed. There is another heart he belongs to now, amelima mellon"-she turned and glanced at Touya-"There is much strength and faith in him. And power that reminds me of Gil Galad. Meelin le Ereinion"- a tear slipped off her eye.  
  
"What shall we do?"-humbly asked Eriol.  
  
"I can stay no longer here Clow. A battle is coming tomorrow and I must return to where I belong to and I am needed. He is coming with me."  
  
The elf walked toward the young man and took him in her arms. Standing there, carrying Touya's sleeping body she looked like the angel of Death only…prettier  
  
"One question Lady Ice…"-stepped forward Clow's reincarnation-"Why he never mentioned you? Why he never told me what he learned form you back there in China? You were there. You were his teacher. You…were?"  
  
"To that I do not know the answer"- a vicious smile lit up her face-"But he did show you what I taught him…"- bright light swirled around them and the last words tingled in the empty room.  
  
"…the way he loved you…"  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
1 In a world far, far away, in a barren, lifeless land where the air to breath was a poisonous fume an evil lord laughed out loud, content by the work of his slaves. He watched the gorgeous white wings and the long silver hair of Yue. The moon guardian was numb-deaf, blind and unconscious.  
  
// narrator (Sauron):  
  
The field is lost  
  
Everything is lost  
  
The black one has fallen from the sky  
  
and the towers in ruins lie  
  
The enemy is within, everywhere  
  
And with him the light,  
  
soon they will be here  
  
Go now, my lord, while there is time  
  
There are places below "  
  
(Morgoth):  
  
And you know them too  
  
I release thee, go  
  
My servant you'll be for all time  
  
(Sauron):  
  
As you command  
  
My king  
  
(Morgoth):  
  
I had a part in everything  
  
Twice I destroyed the light and twice I failed  
  
I left ruin behind me when I returned  
  
But I also carried ruin with me  
  
She, the mistress of her own lust.//  
  
-he remembered laughing.-"My beloved Silver Light… My adorable rebel… You, who stood up against the Ainur, you who dared your father Tulkas and followed me…o-oh you intyanyo taari. As usual your work is an example of perfection."-his evil laugh echoed down the cold, black-marble halls of Angband.  
  
Morgoth walked around the frozen angel looking for imperfections but found none.  
  
"Mana naa esselya"-he spat the elven words like they were burning his tongue.  
  
"Yue"-was the muffled answer.  
  
"AARRGGHHHH…"-it wasn't roar but lammoth- feral, monstrous, lacerating cry-"Why you never made anything for me? WHY?"  
  
With face - psychotic, glare - ferocious and mind - insane Morgoth cast the Darkness upon Yue. The shadows materialized in a fierce vortex, filling the moon guardian with dark and cold. His aura changed, he kneeled with his right knee putting his hand on the left one. And his eyes were alien and lifeless, cold as all the frozen ages of the past, his soft luminescence was gone, replaced by the Dark Light, which made him even brighter and dreadfully beautiful. Once again the stone halls were shaken by the evil laugh of Morgoth  
  
"Rise my general"-deleterious mock twisted his scarred face-"From now on you will be known as Ithil Duath - my loyal and obedient servant. And you will serve me well"  
  
"Your wish is my command…my King"  
  
And the creature rose up emotionless and frightening.  
  
For it was said –The bearer of Death will be magnificent as a star in the night and those who shall stand on his way will be demolished by his power of Ice.  
  
For it was said that the Hell general, the leader of the dark legions will be the Moon of Shadows—Ithil Duath.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sudden pang of pain tore Celeb Galad's heart and she cried, falling cold in Michael's embrace.  
  
"You took my soul, I took your son…HA HA HA HA HA HA…"-rumbled a voice in Heaven.  
  
"What the Hell was that?"-raised an eyebrow Raphael exhaling thin smoke spiral form his cigarette.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes:  
  
Meelin le—I love you  
  
Gil Galad—Star of radiance  
  
2 Intyanyo taari—queen of my mind  
  
Mana naa esselya—what is your name 


	4. Blood Tears

1 Chapter 4 "Blood tears"  
  
Author's notes: --Again, I DO NOT own CCS characters but I do owe my perverted subconscious which means I own Celeb Galad, Nimlaer Arveded, Aur and the other elven names you may discover here and the descriptions of the mighty Archangels Gabriel, Michael and Raphael. These characters themselves are owned by God {How I envy HIM!!!}--*** CRASHHH BOOOMM BAAANG…***-- a lightning bolt incinerates Gil Galad --- THE WRATH OF GOD ---and a voice is heard //THEY ARE MINE------- MY ARCHANGELS//…the spirit of Gil Galad kneels and starts to pray-"Oh Lord, forgive me…!!!"  
  
  
  
To the Dark Ice Angel of the Elven king's heart – "Remember yesterday…"  
  
  
  
So it began…the fourth chapter of the saga…  
  
//Sudden pang of pain tore Celeb Galad's heart and she cried falling in Michael's embrace.  
  
"You took my soul I took your son… HA HA HA HA "-rumbled a voice in Heaven.  
  
" What the HELL was that?" Raphael raised an eyebrow, exhaling thin smoke spiral from his cigarette.//  
  
The same time entered Gabriel carrying the body of Celeb's twin brother Nimlaer Arveded. His face showed deep concern about the elf. He put him gently on the couch next to Touya.  
  
"What is happening here?" The black eyes looked daggers at the other Archangels-"This could've killed him damn it. And who is this… HUMAN here? What is his business? This is FORBIDDEN you know!"  
  
Gabriel, the Archangel of Death was truly pissed off. Touya, already awake stood still, conscious of the place, time and the creatures present. But one look at the body lying next to him was enough to scare the hell out of him.  
  
"YUE!!!" He couldn't sustain the desperate cry.  
  
Three pair of eyes glared at him at once- pitch black dark {Gabriel}, flaming sun-yellow {Michael} and heavenly blue {Raphael}.  
  
"Who?" Stone-colded Touya the razor-sharp voice of Michael as he unceremoniously flung Celeb's body over the nearest lounge.  
  
"Your favorite pet-elf brought this… human." His disdain was more than obvious- "Ask her"-growled Michael to his brother.  
  
Raphael neared the boy and with a friendly smile turned his face toward him. A little surprised by Touya's stunned expression the Archangel of Air brightened his smile.  
  
"How did you call him?"  
  
"Yue…"  
  
"But his name is Nimlaer Arveded, Celeb Galad's twin brother. He is an elf like her," continued calmly Raphael now only his deep-blue-sea eyes smiling.  
  
Touya's dark blue eyes widened hearing the shocking news. The resemblance between the two was frightening at first sight- but they were different.  
  
"Look closer." commanded Raphael.  
  
And Touya noticed the pointy ears, the only waist long snow-white hair, the indescribable grace of the elven face, the strong, but at the same time slender body much taller than his angel's and finally the breathtaking beauty of the cold steel-gray elven eyes opening at this very moment.  
  
Seeing his beloved sister thrown away by Michael, lifeless, the elf jumped and took her in his arms. Holding her close and tight with worry showing affection way much stronger than mere kinship love.  
  
"Celeb velui… echuio! Echuio muin…!" sang his enchanting voice-"Iu bronatha…"  
  
He caressed her hair, her face and her neck until the golden eyes opened.  
  
"Nimlaer…gwador nin…Ho mamp an duath, an Angband! Oh Nimlaer, gwador nin!" Grief was stilling her voice now full of tears.  
  
"We shall not be defeated by sorrow and despair gwathel nin"-sadly smiled Nimlaer-"The war has not yet began and the shadow has not yet sway, not over thee muin, not over me. Be strong for our beloved Iu, for you know now Morgoth possesses the power of thee…"  
  
"Given by us. Unwise was my decision gwador nin."  
  
They stood up together. Embraced. Even Michael had to admit the elven beauty was worthy for Heaven and eventually that her beauty and warrior skills are worthy for him…  
  
The Archangel of Fire scowled at the passing thoughts… and to Raphael. He wasn't exactly pleased by the fact he would have to share her with his brother…but now it wasn't the time. The present situation needed clarification.  
  
Touya had no other choice but to sit quiet and wait. He was staring at the magnificent elf, Celeb's brother. Nimlaer was 6' 5" tall (a good 1/3 foot taller than his sister was and as tall as the Archangels except for Gabriel who was even taller). His hair had the color of shining white silver, his eyes-hard and cold, steel-gray mixed with misty green. //The mixed colored eyes are one obvious proof of kinship in this family. No doubt about their blood bond, // the funny thought crossed Touya's mind, making him feel a little more comfortable. The exquisite pointy ears, the impossibly long slender limbs and fingers, the godlike face. Tight dark-gray leggings and tunic, mithril floral engraved armbands and thigh-high silver soft leather boots- the same outfit as Celeb, only her was in misty gray-green color and dark emerald boots.  
  
Nimlaer and Yue- so look alike and so different. Touya was beginning to get the impression that he was looking at the original that inspired the creation of Yue. All this plus the presence of the three of the mighty Archangels was too much to bear for Touya's soul- after all he was only human- so he began to cry. Silent tears running down his face, his heart dwelling in pain for seeing the glorious creations of God. Glancing at them for one last time before falling into the darkness, the hope of bringing Yue back blossomed in his heart. The boy fell down unconscious because of the dreadful beauty his human mind couldn't take anymore without shattering into pieces and going insane. And they were splendid but scary, gorgeous but horrifying, dreadful as the dawn, treacherous as the sunset, God's will embodied.  
  
Gabriel, the Archangel of Mercy and Death—tall, elegant angel with long silvery-violet hair, muscular body and blue-white wings. His eyes were darker than the sky in a moonless night, elaborate lips and strange softness in his smile. The messenger of God, ruler of Death in Heaven, the merciful…  
  
Michael, the Archangel of Fire and Justice- probably the worst tempered angel in Heaven. Steel muscles playing under tanned but somehow always-pale looking skin. Having the litheness of a bored panther walking lazily under the hot afternoon sun, mid-back long black hair, blazing lurid yellow catlike eyes with primal arrogance in his look and scornful mockery always curving his refined lips. The greatest never smiling warrior, the general of Heaven's army-his name was the war cry of the angels in battle. But even the angels have sins… and Michael's original sin was his brother…  
  
And finally Raphael, the Archangel of Air-the greatest healer in Heaven possessing the power of Resurrection. Dreadfully beautiful as his brothers he looked more like an elf than like an angel- golden hair falling in delicate waves, deep-blue-sea eyes, kind look, tender smile, slender body, always wearing tight blue outfit. With one word- gracious. Still there was sadness in his eyes – the love for his brother, passionate, desperate, zetsu ai.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Deep down below in the stinking, soggy caves of Angband the evil was growing- shadows crawling down the barren lands, darkening the sky and the intensity of His dread power could be felt, weakening the body, saddening the heart. There a new army was bread- fierce creatures, fast at speed not afraid of sunlight.  
  
Ithil Duath was building an army for his king, an army to defeat the light, to conquer the Earth but most of all – to break Iluvatar's favorites – Celeb Galad and Nimlaer Arveded. The Light's beloved twins. Even the thought of them made Ithil Duath sick.  
  
Walking down the black halls, the dark general heard music- distant, muted but beautiful and sad… and a voice full of despair.  
  
1.1 " Welcome to my realm  
  
We are both condemned to live  
  
It's a dark fate  
  
(I can hear your calls  
  
I can hear your calls)  
  
THE ETERNAL LIFE  
  
I see it still burns  
  
Each night I cry in pain  
  
Alive  
  
Though the end appears my friend  
  
And blood tears I cry  
  
You've searched and you've found  
  
Cut off your old friends hand  
  
My mind's  
  
In frozen dreams  
  
The rotten flesh  
  
Of bitter lies  
  
Welcome to where time stands still  
  
Noone leaves and noone ever will  
  
Can't hold it  
  
It burns  
  
Each night I cry in pain  
  
And blood tears I cry  
  
Endless grief remained inside  
  
And blood tears I cry  
  
Endless grief remained inside  
  
It seems so clearly  
  
Bent the bow  
  
Cause life in me is gone  
  
And a cruel wind's blowing cold  
  
And a cruel wind's blowing cold  
  
In blame  
  
And life it shall wane  
  
Each night I cry in pain  
  
And blood tears I cry  
  
Endless grief remained inside"  
  
Hearing the words his heart skip a beat remembering something… and continued stone cold. //Hmm… the spirit of the elves is still strong here. I wonder… why the Master still keeps it. //thought the creature. A strange voice answered in his mind //You are part of the elven magic… Iu. //Not paying attention he stepped in to the throne hall and knelt before the Ironcrowned.  
  
"The army is growing my Lord"  
  
"Your power grows with it…"-spoke the Dark one-"My power in you grows as the shadow outside."  
  
He leaned from his black throne.  
  
"You shall defeat them or you shall die… my son. For you belong to me now"  
  
A light flashed through the silvery-blue-amethyst eyes. Somewhere deep into Ithil Duath's soul a silent explosion made his body shiver.  
  
"Touya!!!"-heard his heart.  
  
And then there was silence… and shadows…  
  
"If that is your command my Lord, it shall be done"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Watching his army preparing for battle, Morgoth fisted his hands.  
  
"There will be no mercy for you, my rebel. No mercy… only my vengeance and eternal pain. You don't know the real power of the Dark side, my beloved torment… but soon… I will let him take it all, there is nothing I want… only you… And your DAMNED brother… AAAAARRRRRRRGGHHHHHHHHHHH"-his cry spread terror and fear among the orcs below.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Aur and one of the lower angels rushed into Gabriel's living room.  
  
"Nimlaer, an army of orcs and Uruk Hai is marching. They are ready for invasion"-said the golden elf-"To this place they are heading. What shall thy orders be my Lord?"  
  
"We received information Lucifer is preparing another assault. He's gathered a great army"-added the angel-"And it's moving fast right this moment"  
  
Michael's grip on Celeb's hand was harsh as he pulled her near facing her eyes.  
  
"What is going on here… Elf"-howled the Archangel at Celeb's face, his growing anger radiating like a raging storm.  
  
Gabriel, noticing Nimlaer's face going brood, wrapped a hand around his waist to stop the upcoming collision between him and his brother. Celeb's pride and stubbornness (not forgetting for a minute her temper, almost as bad as Michael's) were more than enough to clash with Michael's. Feeling the tight embrace Nimlaer gave up the intention to help his sister. The current combination of circumstances was flammable enough.  
  
Celeb's eyes glowing green as she glared Michael.  
  
"The Elves do not take orders from you… Archangel!" Her voice strained as she tried to free herself. Useless attempt.  
  
"Speak…Elf!"- Michael's rage has become complete, uncontrollable, screaming around him like a purple aura with added bloodlust… a twitch of his hand and her neck would've been broken.  
  
"Aur"-whispered Celeb, eyes locked in Michael's glare.  
  
"Ithil Duath is leading the legions, Lady Ice"-answered her best archer- "The dark army is big and strong and fast the new breeds are. Morgoth is coming."  
  
Gabriel tightened his grip sensing weakness in Nimlaer's body. The gorgeous elf leaned on his head over Gabriel's temple with heart panting.  
  
"Iu," exhaled he looking at his sister.  
  
"Our creation is the one leading the orcs, Archangel"-answered finally Celeb to Michael's demand-"The power he possess is like mine for I had taken place in his creation and given it to him. And now he has fallen under the dark spell of Morgoth- an ancient enemy of the Light and the Elves. And his power has grown beyond mine now. For great is the power of Morgoth and easy is to follow. For the human here… he is our greatest hope of changing the course of fate and defeating this enemy."  
  
When Michael snarled and made as if he would rip her throat off, she just closed her eyes and waited. Her surrender to him was complete. The Archangel's expression was murderous. //How can an Elf love the Death itself…//crossed Celeb's mind //The Elf can- came the answer- if the Death is Michael… and Gabriel…//she heard Nimlaer's thoughts in her head.  
  
Michael pushed her in Raphael's hands and ran out to gather the angelic troops. Aur and the angel were long gone unnoticed.  
  
Treachery.  
  
The Heaven was shaken by the new threat.  
  
Deceit.  
  
A new alliance was formed…  
  
  
  
Notes:  
  
All songs presented here belong to Blind Guardian (this one is "Blood tears")  
  
Nimlaer Arveded—endless white summer  
  
Aur ---sunlight  
  
Velui ---my love  
  
Muin ---my dear  
  
Echuio ---wake up  
  
Iu ---Yue (in elvish Sindarin)  
  
Bronatha --- he will endure  
  
Gwador nin ---my brother  
  
Gwathel nin ---my sister  
  
Ho mamp an duath, an Angband---He took him in the shadows, in Angband 


End file.
